


Alibi

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Iron Man - Freeform, Tony stark one shot, marvel fic - Freeform, tony stark fic, tony stark imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: (Author: Mickey)Prompt: “If anyone asks, I was here the whole time.”Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	Alibi

You were lying in bed, just getting lost inside your favorite book when the door to your bedroom flew open, startling you. Tony raced in and shut the door behind him, leaning heavily against it. His cheeks were tinged red and he was breathing heavily, like he’d been running for a while.

“That was a close call. Boy, am I out of shape,” he panted, leaning forward to brace his hands on his knees and trying to pull in slow, deep breaths. You didn’t say anything, turning your attention back to your book. You weren’t really reading, though; you were waiting. You’d been friends with Tony for long enough to know that whatever was going on, he was going to tell you about it, whether you asked him to or not. The man just liked to hear himself talk. Not that that was a bad thing—actually, you found it kind of endearing.

You could see him moving through your room in your peripheral vision, coming towards your bed, but you still jumped a bit when he literally leapt onto the mattress next to you, bouncing momentarily before laying down and settling in against your side. Part of you liked how physically affectionate Tony was with you, because you knew it meant that he trusted you enough to let himself be close to you. But sometimes, it was agonizing. There were the busy mornings where he would put an arm around your waist while the two of you walked to get coffee together, and you struggled to hide the way it made you blush. There were the lazy afternoons where he would lay on the couch beside you, his head in your lap and your hand running through his hair, and it took everything in you not to lean over and kiss him. There were the feverish nights where he tentatively knocked on your bedroom door long after everyone else had gone to sleep, the nights where he’d crawl into bed with you and you’d hold him—whispering that the nightmares couldn’t hurt him, that he was safe now—and you had to bite your tongue before you let those three little words slip out. The words that might ruin everything you had with him. You couldn’t tell him you loved him. After all, he was a self-proclaimed playboy, and you didn’t want to end up with a broken friendship, or a broken heart.

Suddenly, Tony snatched your book right out of your hands, pulling you from your thoughts. You gave him the sternest side-eye you could manage without laughing at him.

“May I help you?” You asked, false contempt dripping from your voice. Tony just grinned at you, entirely unfazed.

“I need a favor,” he replied, rolling away from you for a moment to set your book on your bedside table, then turning back towards you, propping himself up on one elbow. “If anyone asks, I was here the whole time. You’re my alibi. Got it?”

“And what if I say no?” You joked, smirking at him. Tony rolled his eyes, scoffing.

“You and I both know that you wouldn’t do that , Y/N. You always back me up,” he said, and you snorted.

“Yeah, and that usually ends getting us both in trouble!” You exclaimed, reaching out to playfully push your hand into Tony’s chest, making him fall onto his back against the mattress. He was threatening to tickle you and you were threatening to kill him if he did, when you were interrupted but a loud banging on your door.

“I know you’re in there, Stark! Come out here and face me like a man!” Steve’s voice came muffled through the closed door, but it was quite clear that he was angry.

“Uh oh. What’d ya do this time, Tin Man?” You asked quietly, giving Tony wide eyes. He shrugged, playing innocent instead of answering you. Sighing, you sat up, yelling to Steve that he could come in. The door slammed open and Steve entered, tension rolling off of his body.

“I know it was you, Stark. Where’s all my stuff?” Steve snapped, clenching his jaw. Tony sat up next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into his side slightly.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Cap. I’ve been in here with Y/N all day,” Tony retorted, reaching over with his free hand to tuck a lock of your hair behind your ear. There was nothing you could do to stop the heat that crept into your cheeks, and you hid your face from him, staring pointedly at the floor.

“Like hell you were,” Steve hissed, taking a step closer to the bed. You looked up at him, holding your hands up as a sign of peace.

“He really was with me all day, Steve. We haven’t left my room,” you lied flawlessly, accustomed to covering for your idiot of a best friend every time he got himself into trouble. Steve stopped, observing you with coolly for a moment.

“It’s nearly 4 in the afternoon. If you have been in here all day, what have you been doing?” Steve demanded suspiciously. Tony answered him before you even had a chance to think of an explanation.

“Ah. Adult activities, my frozen friend. You wouldn’t understand,” he teased, and Steve’s eyes narrowed, darting between you and Tony.

“You expect me to believe that the two of you have been in here, what—having sex? All day?” Steve disputed, incredulous and you almost laughed. He was right; even to your ears, it sounded ridiculous. Everyone knew you and Tony were just friends.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we were doing,” Tony confirmed, squeezing your side gently, silently asking you to play along. You did the only thing you could think of, which happened to be turning your body towards Tony, grabbing his face between your hands and pressing your lips to his, right in front of Steve. You meant for it to just be a quick peck, but Tony’s arm tightened around your waist and his lips moved against your instantly, molding himself to you. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, and you reluctantly pulled away from Tony, looking back to the blonde man and arching an eyebrow at him. He raised his hands in defense, backing away slowly.

“Sorry, Y/N, I just… Someone pranked me and I thought it was Tony. Sorry, maybe someone else was setting him up to take the fall. I’ll leave you two alone,” Steve stammered, exiting your room and pulling the door shut. It opened again almost immediately, just his head popping back in. “Sorry again,” he apologized, and then disappeared, closing the door softly. You waited a few seconds, listening to his footsteps retreat down the hallway before speaking.

“You must’ve went overboard this time, whatever you did,” you remarked lightly, almost hoping the kiss could be forgotten and you could move on from here, pretending like it never happened. Okay, well… You were sure that you weren’t going to be able to forget about it, but you were hoping that Tony would. As amazing as it was, you were still nervous about what it could do to your friendship, and nothing was more important to you than that. “So, what did you do, anyway?” You tried to look anywhere in your room except his face, worried about what you might find there. You were hoping to entirely avoid talking about the kiss. Plus, you had to admit, you were definitely curious about what could have made Steve so livid.

“I moved the majority of his belongings into storage and replaced it all with Iron Man merchandise. His room is a beautiful blend of reds and golds now,” Tony revealed, but he sounded distracted rather than victorious. You started giggling at the thought of what Steve’s face must have looked like when he walked into his room. You laid back on your bed, laughing breathlessly until Tony’s face appeared in your field of view, the upper half of his body hovering over you while his legs stayed stretched out on the bed beside you. His eyes found yours, searching, and your laughter faded away. The two of you stayed there staring at each other until he broke the silence.

“Y/N—”

“Tony, don’t,” you interrupted, pressing your index finger to his lips to hush him. He brought a hand up to wrap around yours, holding it more firmly against his mouth and pressing a soft kiss into your fingertip. Your eyes widened, and you shook your head vigorously, snatching your hand away from him. “We can’t do this, Tony,” you breathed. Pushing him away, you stood up, trying to put some distance between the two of you.

“Why can’t we?” He rolled off of the bed gracefully, stalking towards you. You kept backing up until you hit the wall, unable to go any further. He stopped just short of touching you, close enough that you wouldn’t even need to step forward to kiss him again. You wanted to, badly, but you were terrified. Terrified of starting this, of being with him, of losing him.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, ducking your head and closing your eyes, wishing that you were anywhere but there. You should have never kissed him in the first place. Things were never going to be the same.

“Sorry for what, Y/N? You have nothing to apologize for.” You felt him place a finger underneath your chin and you opened your eyes again, letting him pull your head back up until he could see your face. There was a shine to his eyes and a small smile playing over his lips. “I’ve been trying to get you to fall for me for months now. You know, I’m pretty sure I knew I loved you from the day I met you. But everyone knows I’m…” He paused, searching for the right word.

“Promiscuous?” You offered, without even thinking about it. He chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah,” he agreed, placing a hand on the wall next to you and leaning in even closer to you than he already was. You swallowed hard, trying not to stare at his lips. “And it’s like you’ve chosen to ignore my every advance, Y/N. I didn’t wanna push, so I’ve been waiting for you to make the first move. Which is finally what just happened.”

“No, I was just trying to stop Steve from literally killing you,” you denied, shaking your head a little too forcefully, and he didn’t seem to believe you.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that kiss wasn’t real,” he demanded, his voice low. You opened you mouth, but nothing came out. “You can’t, can you? Because it was real, and you know it. But you’re so deep in denial, you haven’t even realized yet that I told you I loved you,” Tony mumbled, so close to you that his lips were nearly touching yours. Your heart was racing, your breathing shallow and sporadic. You had heard him tell you that; your mind had just refused to process it. “Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll go,” he added, and for a moment you didn’t move a muscle, you didn’t even breathe—and then your lips were on his so suddenly that it had you dizzy, gasping against his mouth as his hands fell to your waist, pulling you into him. Your fingers twisted themselves in his hair, his fingers dug into your hips. You almost pouted when he broke the kiss, untangling himself from you. He laughed at your sulking face, releasing his hold on you and taking your hand instead. You gave him a questioning look as he tugged you towards the mattress.

“Come on, babe,” he said, guiding you to sit and pushing you back so you were lying down. He joined you, hovering above you and leaning down to press tender kisses into your jawline. When his lips reached your ear, it sent shivers down your spine. “We told Steve we were in bed together all day. I’d like to make sure our alibi checks out.”


End file.
